Spiritual Otherkinism vs. Physical Otherkinism (ML88's Theory)
Okay, so one of the active theories that I have had about Otherkin/Therianism, is that there are two differing types; Physical and Spiritual Otherkin/Therianism. Some of the things listed may sound like a lot of fluff to some people, but just hear me out, read it, and comment below if you agree or disagree and why. What is Spiritual Otherkin/Therianism The first of the two types of Otherkin/Therianism is Spiritual. This is the one that is most common amoungst the communities for Otherkin and Therians. When it comes to this one, it is quite simple, you feel like an animal of "Mythological Creature" (it's in quotes becuase that it what the mundanes call it), you sometimes feel that your mannerisms are that of your creature, you are sometimes frustrated with the fact that you cannot do what your creature can (ie. Fly, Breath under water, Sprint etc.). Spiritual Otherkinism generally takes the form of kin based Mental-Obsession, looking at information about your kin, looking at pictures, meditating on your kin's totem, those kinds of things to make you feel closer to your kin type, but none of whom are extremely physical. The other of the two, is much more physical. What is Physical Otherkinism? Now that we have looked into the Spiritual version of Otherkinism (based off of my theory), we shall now take a look at the physical version. Physical Otherkinism (about 5-10% of people have this) is a little more personal than that of Spiritual, in the way that the Otherkin soul(s) have literally manifested themselves inside of you, can talk (when M-Shifted to call upon them), have their own distinct traits as well as likes and dislikes. You can actually slowly learn to harness their abilities (ie. Inhansed Nightvision, Inhansed Sense of Smell etc.) that are not limited on the Physical plaine. S-Shifting is a constant thing with those who have Physical Otherkinism, becuase the souls are contantly active, and learning to work along side you (or sometimes depending on weither or not they want to work along side you, you may have to show them you can lead, and take control by force sometimes). Most of these people feel no need to meditate on totems, stare at pictures or even spend so much time looking at, or collecting things related to their kin(s), becuase their kin and them are pretty well as close as can be, without being able to P-Shift with 100% success. P-Shifting has still proven impossible, but there is a slight chance, that someone with Physical Otherkinism may end up as the first person to P-Shift on the Physical Plaine. Phazing When we speak on the side of Spiritual Otherkinism, there are somethings that can change to allow a person to change from being a Spritual to a Physical, but those are very rare. The reason it seems so rare is because most people are put into the form that their minds can handle, and most people's minds tend to become better as they train them, but not nessesarilly stronger, maybe Phazing is where what ever force on the Astral Realm that decides on who is kin and who isn't made a mistake and finally realizes that you can handle it, but that is only a maybe. From what I have discovered on the realm of Phasing, the preson begins to feel as if the soul (ie. Otherkin/Therian) is becoming one with them, and feels as if their actions are its actions, their blood is its blood etc. it is a potential sign that you are trangressing towards Physical Otherkinism. Manifestation and its effects When talking about Physical Otherkinism, there is a phaze that most to all of the people who have this will go through, and that is called the Manifestation Phaze. This is where you kin soul(s) will force their way in, to allow themselves either a short or a long period home within you. They come into the vessel (your body) in many different ways, if your mind is ready for them, than they will try to force thier way in, you can choose to relax and focus on letting them in.....or try to fight it, thus angering them, and you may lose your chance for this amazing experience all together. Some of the kin souls may force their way in by Phazing (Discussed Above), Straight up Manifestation (Having their soul take over a small part of you like one of your emotions), through emense pain that comes out of nowhere and many more ways that are unique to you and your kin. After they enter, M-Shifting into them should be easy as pie. You will feel that you can still move around and think for yourself, but you will find yourself unable to think for your soul, pointing out that there has been a manifestation and you will feel a slight pressure on your Crown Chakra (Chakras discussed on their own page) telling you that you have M-Shifted. It is an amazing experence (I speak from experience) and is a whole new may to experience Otherkinism, but sadly the souls tend to only manifest those with an ability to keep them at bay. Really meaning if your mind is not the strongest, then they will not tend to personally manifest you, because then they would take over, and most of them still want the mundane portion to still exist within you, for the sole reason (pun not intended) that your personality would change and people would not recognize your kin as you and your personaliy having changed dramatically quite fast, can scare some people. The only thing that everyone needs to keep in mind, is that Manifestation of any level is natural in the Otherkin/Therian prosess, if you are kin, then your kin slowly comes out through the act of manifestation, and if your mind is strong enough, then there is the possibility of yet others, to enter into you, and help to guide you to a hopefully bright future. What is it like being a "Spiritual Hotel"? (Work in Progress) Category:ML88's Theory